The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transporting containers or container packs. Such transport apparatus and transport methods have been known from the prior art for a long time. They are used for example for transporting containers or groups of containers from a treatment device such as a filling unit to a further treatment device such as for example a labelling machine or a capping machine. Usually, the containers or groups of containers are here transported separately.
In this process, these containers or groups of containers have predefined distances from each other during transport. During the production of the beverage containers it may be possible that different treatment systems operate with different container distances or that a pitch between the containers has to be changed. To this end, apparatus are known from the prior art which change a pitch of the containers. Examples of these include infeed worms to which the containers are fed without any distance between them and which subsequently change these distances between the containers. The disadvantage of these infeed worms is that the containers have to be fed to these without any gaps in between and these worms in turn forward the containers with a precisely defined distance. However, it may be partially desirable to adjust any desired distances between the containers, for example from one desired distance to another desired distance.